firestorm_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Saurian Dominion
“For millennia, we have slept. But now we awake. The Gates Have Opened. The Overseers are at hand. We must set forth to reclaim their legacy” - Saurian Moraxi Credo To the galactic west of Terra, beyond the burgeoning colonies of the Dresden Stream, lies a region of the Firestorm Galaxy shrouded in mystery – the Sagittarius Shadow. Few humans, or other spacefaring races for that matter, have ventured here; an impenetrable barrier to exploration to the galactic east of the great Terran Hub. But the Shadow is far from empty, for within its mysterious and shrouded systems lie the Dominions of an ancient species, regarded as near-mythical by the younger races, called the Saurians. The shadow-dwellers are, however, much more than mere legend. Millennia ago, the Saurians were spread across a great swathe of the Galaxy, governing an empire in the name of those they knew only as ‘the Overseers’. They enjoyed power, status and dominion, as one of the foremost races in the galaxy.Hundreds of centuries before humans were anything more than primitive hunter-gatherers, the Saurian race met with catastrophe. The Overseers forsook the galaxy, for reasons known only to themselves, leaving the Saurians and their stellar realms to their own fate. And a grim and savage fate it was to be. The Saurians, for so long the lords and commanders of all they surveyed, were met with a mighty uprising of the other vassal-races the Overseers had ruled, the Aquans and the Tarakians. Over the course of many bloody decades, the once powerful Saurian race shattered before the fury of a vengeful alliance which rose against them. The survivors fled into the great Shadow east of the galactic core, beyond the reach of their pursuers. Here they settled, amid this secluded region of the galactic disc and cut themselves off from contact. Better to lose themselves into the shadows, than to die in the light. Hidden away beyond the sealed Jump Gates of their newly adopted home systems, the Saurians have waited. They are ruled by the Vexani, the Clerist-Lords who have governed the race since its earliest history. The Saurians endured, patiently rebuilding their strength, hidden and mostly ignored by the galaxy beyond their secluded Dominions. However, the Saurians were not idle. Through the long centuries they kept the legacy of the Overseers alive, guided by the teachings of the Vexani that the Overseers would one day return to reclaim what they had once ruled. And now, their long isolation appears to have come to an end. As the Terran-Dindrenzi war rages, a pulse of energy has flashed across the galaxy from the epicentre of the conflict; its point of origin – the planet Proteus Prime. The Saurian Jump Gates, so long dormant, have once again filled with energy and have reactivated. Additionally, thousands of ancient sensor beacons scattered among the stars by the Saurians of old, have sparked into activity. Suddenly, the galaxy they once abandoned and long dismissed now glitters before them, teeming with life, civilisations and violence. For the Saurians, this revelation of an unknown galaxy has had a tumultuous effect on their society. The ruling Vexani have suddenly found themselves struggling to maintain order in all of their Dominions. The Moraxi, the Saurian military caste kept subservient to the rule of the Clerist-Lords, has turned against the traditional teachings. The Moraxi wish to take the battle once more to their old enemies in a long-anticipated war of vengeance. For the Vexani, this is anathema, a defiance of their ineffable vigil for the Overseers. And so, even as their Gates reactivated, the Saurian Dominions fractured. The Clerist-Lords and their rebellious Moraxi praetorians embarked upon a conflict of fate, as both sides struggle for power over their dominions. This conflict will not, however, be confined to the Saurians alone. As their Jump Gates reactivated, the once veiled Sagittarius Shadow has been illuminated to the rest of the known galaxy. All eyes in the galaxy are now focused on this region of space; stealth recon craft, spy probes and all manner of other surveillance systems are now being trained upon the Saurian Dominions. In response, Saurian fleets muster, preparing to be tested once again in battle; against each other, against their bitter Aquan and Tarakian enemies, and against the younger races of the galaxy. However, the reactivation of the Gates has also allowed a new and sinister force to infiltrate the Saurian Dominions themselves - the Pathogen. The Saurian Dominion (which might be related to the Sorylian Collective) was teased during the kickstarter campaign for firestorm 3.0, along with some Pathogen ships in a two-players box. The campaign failed and no model was produced for either of them. The Saurians had a buch of models, including Heavy Battleships, Heavy Frigates, and Heavy Gunships. A new kind of SRS token was introduced as well. The crew and hull damages were shown with coloured dices instead of cardboard tokens. SG-Spartan-Games-Firestorm-Expansion-Kickstarter-saurian border station.jpg|140mm wide Saurian border battle station SG-Spartan-Games-Firestorm-Expansion-Kickstarter-11.jpg|Saurian Dreadnought SG-Spartan-Games-Firestorm-Expansion-Kickstarter-9.jpg|Saurian Heavy Battleship Saurian Dominion warrior caste.jpg|Saurian Patrol fleet, with gunships, frigates, battleship and SRS token Alliances The Saurian Dominions currently have the problems of their own civil disputes to contend with and the invasion of their systems by the Pathogen. However, Firestorm Armada allows for factions to ally with each other, generally by linking up with other members of the Kurak or Zenian alliances. The Saurians are members of neither league and are therefore at war with all factions.However, to enable gameplay we have made it possible for gamers to bypass narrative and ally the Saurians with their factions. The Saurian Moraxi Military will ally with the Zenian League and the Saurian Vexani Ruling Elite will ally with the Kurak Alliance. Category:Marauders Category:Minor Races